


Not Only The Tango - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/15846">Not Only The Tango</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Only The Tango - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> As a jumpstart for my missing muse, herohunter requested a deleted scene from the story I co-wrote with morganichele, 'Dance With Your Heart'. I went for a short sequel instead.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Not Only The Tango](http://archiveofourown.org/works/15846)**


End file.
